


Ignite (my heart's engine)

by RukiaSR



Series: And we fall in love, anytime, anyplace. [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best friend wonshik, But very subtle, College, Crushes, Drabble, Drifting like in fast and furious i guess lmao, Fluff, Hakyeon is Hakyeon aka alluring and all that, Hints of wontaek, I Don't Even Know, Love at First Sight, M/M, Puns too i guess lol, Sanghyuk is a cheeky kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaSR/pseuds/RukiaSR
Summary: --for VIXXMAS 2018A dare took him under the midnight neon lights. Ready to take the road in front of him by storm. Yet Hongbin doesn't expect that "ready,set,go" ignites in him something more than adrenaline.





	Ignite (my heart's engine)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: any; car race au, hakyeon as the hot lady waving the flag

His breathing is caught in his throat, roaring of the engine drumming in unison with his anxious heart, his foot is steady on the pedal and hands grab the steering wheel tightly like his life depends on it. Cold midnight air caresses his skin as invitation to the adrenaline filled moment awaiting him at the rush of energy meant to ignite his being and burn him like a road on fire. Hongbin hasn't ever done something like this, but the need for a thrill and the smirk gracing the lips of that guy who otherwise is his junior when at college had him accepting the challenge.  
  
"You already drive well" Wonshik had told him. And Hongbin couldn't help but to laugh a bit nervously because yes, he did but seventy percent of the time it had been behind a screen, "It's good fun, I have tried it and--"  
  
"Crashed?"  
  
Wonshik laughs as his gaze fleetingly focus on one of the drivers at the crowd, studying Hongbin and the car that will make him race like he means it or lose dignity trying--him being a new face has many curious glances directed his way and he swears Wonshik's gaze is focused on that dude with the feline eyes who hasn't removed them from his eyesight since they arrived.  
  
Wonshik gulps, nervously clutching the sleeve of Hongbin's jacket and averts his gaze, "or crushed?" Hongbin teases and earns himself a light slap from his friend though he knows that was just right about his suspicions because Wonshik's body language spoke louder.  
  
"Let things flow and even if you don't win--"  
  
"Well, we lose quite a huge amount of won"  
  
"Or win, if you beat Sanghyuk" Wonshik adds and that doesn't really lift the weight off of Hongbin's shoulder, a last wish of good luck as he is left on his own by Wonshik. All he can focus is the road in front of him and knowing that the streets of Seoul await him for him to mix with in dazzling lights at the speed of light, his heartbeats hammer and he can see the smirk on Sanghyuk's face from his own car.  
  
"Don't be that stressed, hyung" stressing the last word just to tick Hongbin off.  
  
Clamour of the engine in expectation, gazes fixed, Hongbin tries to believe that he is ready for everything that the road ahead throws at him. He won't be crashing, not today. He won't make a fool of himself and will take the smirk out of Sanghyuk's face.  
  
His foot is eager to press on the accelerator, his eyes focused, there is nothing that could go wrong. Or so he thought.  
  
It appears into his view like a dazzling star in an otherwise dark sky, shines in such a way he hadn't seen before. Clad in leather from head to toe, studded jacket that most likely costs an amount Hongbin can't even begin to calculate, boots that resonate against the road and loud on Hongbin's ears. He is awestruck by how this man stealing gazes just glimmers, thick eyeliner drawing intensity in his gaze and an allure that makes Hongbin stare far more than he would like to admit.  
  
"So, ready?" His words are directed at Sanghyuk, who just answers with a ' _Yes, hyung!'_ and Hongbin swears that the voice of the man standing in the middle of the road, the one who will signal the beginning of this challenge, that it is just the smoothest silkiest tune he has ever heard, "And you--new face, huh?"  
  
Hongbin nods in response, quite unsure on how to reply.  
  
"Give it your all" and there is a wink Hongbin doesn't know if it's flirty or just his natural behaviour, his hands still on the steering wheel yet his heart feels as if it had raced miles already.  
  
"Ready" the countdown begins and Hongbin tries to focus on the road ahead and not let it fall on the alluring stranger.  
  
"Yay you go Hakyeon-hyung!" And the name sounds fitting as Hongbin hears Wonshik's voice cheering for this hyung in question rather than for him, the one behind the wheel.  
  
"Set" the flags are in his hands, gaze falling on the two drivers. There is a smirk directed his way just before he shouts "Go!" And Hongbin automatically starts the car on cue, under the command of this 'Hakyeon'.  
  
The speed he drives at is insane, but he is sure he won't crash. Yet crush? That's a high possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this one despite having to cut it short, I hope you enjoy this abridged ver. Hoping I can come back to it to add more scenarios and developing their relationship uwu
> 
> Because there is never too much chabin 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :3
> 
> You can find me at my : [twitter](https://twitter.com/rukiasrsr) =)


End file.
